Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree
by Blithe Novelties
Summary: It's the U.Z.Z. Christmas Dance and Felix has match-making plans like usual. Lani is supposed to be helping, but starts eating the snacks off the snack table...and she gets a sugar rush. Songfic. OC-centric


**The third Songfiction I've written; I wrote it Christmas Eve, 2008**

**_Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_: Brenda Lee**

**_Jingle Bell Rock_: Bobby Helms**

**TSS:BBC**

**Felicity 'Felix' Jones and Lani Kaui: me.**

**Felix has wavy Strawberry Blonde hair, blue eyes, and is loves singing and is good at it..dancing, however...not so much. Her weakness is chocolate. Her prized possession is her I-pod.**

**She and Lani are temporary 1st class agents-they mostly work on Ray's team, but work as 1st class agents when needed. Her 1st class suit is neon green. **

**Lani is Hawaiian and has tanned skin, brown eyes, and brown-ish black hair. She is 14. She's bad at singing and cannot dance, but it doesn't stop her. Her weakness is all sugary foods; she has sugar rushes...**

**She and Felix are temporary 1st class agents-they mostly work on Ray's team, but work as 1st class agents when needed. Her 1st class suit is yellow.**

TSS: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree:

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree;__  
__At the Christmas party hop__.  
__Mistletoe hung where you can see; __  
__Every couple tries to stop__._

"Lani, shush." Felicity 'Felix' Jones gestured for her friend to be quiet.

It was Christmas Eve at the U.Z.Z. base, and of course the U.Z.Z. Christmas Dance was getting ready to start.

"But they'll never expect it! They'll be so embarrassed!" Lani Kaui squealed.

"Well if you don't keep quiet they won't be." Felix said as she swiftly hung up the mistletoe over the dance floor-in two places,-one for Victor and Anita and one for Ray and Kowalski.

As people started to come into the Canteen-which was being used as the dance room- Felix and Lani quickly ran and sat down at an already prepared table.

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,__  
__Voices singing 'Let's be jolly;  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly'_

The radio was playing an assortment of Christmas songs, but only a few people were dancing.

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree;  
Have a happy holiday__.  
__Everyone's dancing merrily__,  
__In a new old fashion way__._

Four people the that girls recognized were Anita, Victor, Ray, and Kowalski.

All of a sudden a slow song played.

Victor and Anita danced together; so did Ray and Kowalski.

_Perfect._

Felix smiled.

"Hey Lani-" she began, but Lani was gone.

_' Of course,'_ Felix thought to herself when she saw Lani by the snack table.

She sighed as she got up; she was probably going to miss their plan work.

"Come on Lani we're going to miss them kiss," Felix hissed.

"Oh alrigh,." Lani mumbled; her mouth full.

When they got back to their table, Victor and Anita were caught under one of the mistletoes.

They both blushed; deciding they really did have to kiss because of being under a piece of mistletoe.

They were just about to kiss, when Felix noticed Lani at the snack table again.

"Come on Lani, we're going to miss-"

But it was too late, the people who were sitting down cheered, and Felix turned around to see both Anita and Victor blushing make their way to a table.

"Come on," Felix said, grabbing Lani's sleeve.

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree;__  
__Let the Christmas spirits ring__.  
__Later well have some pumpkin pie,  
And we'll do some caroling._

The next few songs were fast ones, so Felix got up to dance; but she mostly wanted to keep a close eye on Ray and Kowalski.

When it came to a slow song, Felix went back to the table to find once more that Lani was at the snack table yet _again_.

"Lani! Do not move from the table, the last thing we need is for you to get a major sugar rush," Felix growled, pulling Lani back to their table.

Ray and Kowalski were caught under the second mistletoe, and all was fine until...Lani was gone.

Then, Felix saw her on the dance floor.

"JINGLE BELL, JINGLE BELL ROCK , JINGLE BELLS SWING AND JINGLE BELLS RING! SNOWIN' AND BLOWIN" UP BUSHELS-" Lani practically screeched in Ray and Kowalski's ears.

"Oh. No. She. Didn't," Felix's jaw dropped when she saw that the large plate of sugar cookies on the snack table was now less than half full.

"LANI!" she yelled and her friend looked to her.

"What are you doing?" Felix asked.

"Singing," Lani spun around in a circle.

"Come here please," Felix said.

Lani came to her.

"Yes?" Lani was afraid that she would be in trouble for destroying their matchmaking plans.

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear__,  
__Voices singing 'Let's be jolly;  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly.'_

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to sing?" Felix grinned.

Lani smiled, happy she wasn't in trouble.

All of a sudden _"Jingle Bell Rock"_ came on the radio.

"Well come on then. It's the song you were just singing, so why don't we sing along, and finish it?"

Both girls made their way to the middle dance floor and started to sing.

Felix smiled; it was Christmas, and she shouldn't be mad on Christmas.  
She'd realized that after she yelled at Lani, for destroying Ray and Kowalski's moment.

In fact, it was the best Christmas Felix had ever had after she moved to London.

Lani , her best friend who was so close to her -that it was almost like they were sisters-had moved there with her family- years after Felix had moved there with her family- she had new friends, and matchmaking plans; she still had more in mind, so why be upset if only one was ruined?

It was Christmas and she didn't need to worry about that.

She only needed to worry about was calming Lani down later; when the sugar rush was in full.

Why worry about it now?

It _was_ Christmas after all.

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree;__  
__Have a happy holiday__.  
__Everyone's dancing merrily__,  
__In a new old fashioned way!_


End file.
